1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feed tray of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copying machines, facsimiles, printers, and the like are example of an image forming apparatus. In some image forming apparatuses, size of a paper on which an image is to be formed can be selected. The selection is performed automatically according to the size of a document or performed manually.
In some image forming apparatuses, a paper feed tray is provided corresponding to each paper size. In some other image forming apparatuses, one paper feed tray that can accommodate papers of various sizes is provided.
In the later paper feed tray, a side fence is provided and a user slides the side fence until the fences abuts against side edge of the paper stacked in the paper feed tray. However, sometimes the user forgets to slide the side fence. If the side fence does not abut against the side edge of the paper, it may leads to paper jamming.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2002-187626 and 2000-118729 discloses a solution to the above problem.